Mental Takeover
by TA Maxwell
Summary: One average day, five friends become hosts for the spirits of Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi...for a whole school day. How odd can things get?


TA: Basically, I own Nikki. The others own themselves and Yuu Watase owns…the Fushigi Yuugi Cast seen in this. Below is a short character listing for the unfamiliar ones.

Nikki- 16, long red hair, red eyes. Demi-goddess, phoenix. 

Tsurai- 16, long purple hair with white top, violet eyes. Kitsune.

Nimue- 16, short blonde hair, blue eyes. Lady of the Lake.

Tsunoiya- 1600(16 in demon years), short white hair with green tips, green eyes. Tiger demon. 

Michi- 15, blue hair, purple eyes. Panda demon

Recca- 17, red hair with Trowa-like bang, green eyes. Lynx demon

Zhang- 16, Monkey Demon.

Bob- Age unknown. Giant hamster demon, punching bag for girls

Warning: Story may become extremely confusing unless you remember: The characters "hosting" the FY cast speak to the seishi (and the seishi reply) using the OC's mouth and voice. 

"Ah! Eet's you!" 

Nikki grinned at Tsurai's pointing finger as she stepped out of her mom's car. Nimue, Tsurai, Tsunoiya, and Michi were already there. 

"Did you bring me back my movie?!" Michi exclaimed as Nikki joined the group. Nikki nodded and proceeded to dig into her backpack. She pulled out a Vampire Princess Miyu © VHS tape and held it up to Michi. 

"Michi-chan?" Nikki blinked. Michi's and Nimue's eyes had gone blank 

"What the hell?!" Tsunoiya shouted as Nikki and Tsurai did the same. Then she too froze and, had anyone been watching, they would have spotted three dim glows of blue and two of red settle onto the girls. The lights vanished and the girls regained their positions.

"That was fucking weird…" Nimue groaned, holding her head. Michi twitched.

"Gah! Itch! Itch! Itch!" She plopped down on her butt and tried to raise her foot to scratch, but it didn't bend that way. She settled with using her hand. Tsunoiya looked around.

"Who is everyone no da?" she asked, confused.

"Kekekeke…huh?" Nikki looked down at herself. "My dream came true! I'm a girl!"

"Tomo?" Tsurai asked.

"What?" Nikki replied.

"DAA! Seiryuu seishi!" Tsunoiya jumped back.

"Fuckin hell…I'm a fuckin WOMAN!" Nimue shouted.

"Tasuki no da?"

"Chichiri?"

"SUZAKU SEISHI!"

The five girls looked around at their surroundings.

"So this is the first place no da…" Tsunoiya spoke.

"Am I the only one in the right sex?" Tsurai asked.

"Depends. Who are you?" Nikki asked.

"ITCH!"

"Soi," Tsurai replied calmly, rolling her eyes. 

"I'm a FUCKIN GIRL!!" Nimue shouted again. Nikki cackled.

"Fang boy."

"Cackling queer."

"I'm normal now."

"….Damn…"

"Well remember Tomo no da, this is only for a trial period no da."

"…Damn…"

Above them, a bell rang.

"Time for class!" Nikki/Tomo said, picking up her backpack and notebook.

"What are you talking about Tomo?" Tsurai/Soi asked.

"Tomo?! Where?!" Nikki looked around. "I am Tomo." "WAH!"

"He's talking to himself no da…"

"I'm…confused…"

After a quick explanation…

"So let me get this straight. I'm a host for the spirit of a cackling queer?!" "Do you want to be hurt too?" "You don't have Shin." "…Damn…" "This is going to be a fun day…"

"Where are we supposed to be going no da?" "Well why don't you just ask us ya dumbass?!" Tsunoiya shouted at Chichiri. "Be nice no da!" "This IS fuckin NICE!"

"Damn, I got the wrong person!" Nimue sweatdropped. "What's wrong with me?!" "Too damned nice!" "That's Nikki!"

Nikki/Tomo, though, was already racing down to her first period.

"We all should go," Tsurai suggested. "Go where?" "Let me lead."

Tsurai, Tsunoiya, and Nimue all dashed off in their separate directions for first period. Michi just sat there, scratching her itch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1st Period – Tsunoiya – Mr. Peterson's History Class

Tsunoiya slid into the classroom just as the bell was ringing for tardies.

"Good timing Miss Tenou," Mr. Peterson stated.

"Who no da?" "Me You idiot!"

"What was that?!"

"Oh! …You don't hear those voices?" Tsunoiya spoke quickly.

"…Just take your seat Miss Tenou."

"Yes sir no da! Um…which seat is yours no da?" "That one." "That one over there no da?" "YES!"

By this time, the whole class was staring at her as she slid into her seat.

"Sorry about that no da…" "Make it easy on yourself Chiri. Just come out and let me kill you." "Daaa…no." "You're more of a bastard than I expected you to be…" "Unfair no da!"

"Tsunoiya!"

Tsunoiya looked up to see a paper dangling in her face.

"What's this no da?"

"Weren't you listening? A pop quiz! Pass it back."

"Tsunoiya, what's a pop quiz no da?" Tsunoiya asked, passing all but one of the tests back. "It's a quiz." "What class is this no da?" "History." "Ooh! I can do this no da! I am history!" Tsunoiya looked at the quiz. "Oh…wait….I can't do this no da…what's World War I I?" "It's after your time. Just let me take it." "You sure it's not the more recent name for the Konan/Kutou war no da?"

"Tenou!"

"Tell the voices to stop talking to me!"

Mr. Peterson just shook his head. He was used to Tsunoiya's weird antics, like wearing a tiger tail and ears to school some days (little did he know they were real…) and just ignored this.

"Just let me take this Chiri…"

As Tsunoiya put pencil to paper about WWII, she wondered if the others were having the same problems. For some, it was worse…(coughMichicough.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5th period/Lunch – Everyone – Mr. Garrison's Acting II class

Nikki dashed into the classroom, first again.

"What class is this?" Nikki asked. "Acting! Fun time!" "As long as it's better than English."

"Nikki?"

Nikki looked up at Mr. Garrison.

"Hey Mistah G!"

"Were you just talking to yourself?"

"Nope. I was talking to the spirit of a cackling queer who's using my body for a host today. Say Hi Tomo." "Hello sensei."

Mr. Garrison was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

"Creative story Nikki! You could make an interesting play with that idea!"

Nikki smiled. She found that when caught talking with Tomo, the truth nobody believed. She dropped her backpack beside her desk and took a seat. Other students were coming into class now, including Bob. He looked like he had gotten stuck in the middle of transformation into his animal form, a giant hamster. Tsunoiya was right behind him. She led Chichiri to her seat behind Nikki.

"Hi Tomo no da." "Hey Nik."

"Tomo?" Bob looked confused.

"Hey Tsunoiya-chan!" "Chichiri, just the person I wanted to see…"

"I didn't do it no da! It was Tasuki no da!" 

"No, no. This is more interesting…" Nikki placed her notebook in front of Tsunoiya. "Tomo, what…wait…whoa! Hold up! No, no, no!" Nikki smirked. "It seems you have a fan, monk."

Tsunoiya blinked and opened the notebook. Inside, attached to the back of the cover, was a collage of Chichiri pictures. Before anything could be said between the two/four, two more boys walked into the classroom, Recca and Zhang. Zhang's monkey tail dragged behind him and Recca ran into Mr. Garrison's desk, seeing his bang was in the way.

"Smooth, Recca. Real smooth," Bob smirked. Recca glared at him.

"You have no right to speak to me like that," Recca spat out. "Shut up Nakago!"

Nikki blinked.

"Nakago-sama?"

"Yes?" Recca looked towards her.

"Uh oh no da…" Tsunoiya slid down in her seat as Nikki jumped up and latched onto Recca.

"Nakago-sama! You got a body here too!" Nikki crowed gleefully. The other members of the class stared. As the tardy bell rang, the door opened a final time to reveal Tsurai and Nimue.

"Nikki?!" Tsurai shouted.

"It's Nakkie-poo!" Nikki grinned.

Tsurai was attached to Recca as well seconds later.

"What the hell?! Recca, when'd you get so popular?" Zhang's mouth dropped open.

"It's not me, it's Nakago!"

"Who?"

"Tomo! Leggo!" "No!"

"Yeah Tomo, let him go so I can have him all to myself." "You shut up Soi!"

"Nimue-chan! Help!"

"What the fuck do they want us to do?" Nimue crossed her arms. "They want us to detach them from Recca." "They're Seiryuu seishi dammit. They deserve it. Especially Nakago." "But they're also my friends and they're the ones who will get hurt!" "…Fine. Gimme a hand Chichiri."

Once the two had been detached from Recca and put into their seats, the entire class was staring.

"We've got a problem here…" Nikki spoke. "We all need to have a little talk about control. Even if you guys are in us, that doesn't mean you can just go attacking anyone. We should get the first choice of action."

"Yeah, it's been crazy enough already…Soi, you want to glomp Nakago. I'd rather go after Tasuki, but the way he is now…that just wouldn't be right."

"Amen to that," Nikki sighed.

"What's this whole thing about anyway?" "No da." Tsunoiya asked. The other girls, and now Recca, nodded to show they wanted to know as well.

"You explain Chichiri," Nikki said quickly (whether it was Tomo or Nikki speaking was unknown.)

"Well…no da…Let's see…You know about us all being Seishi of different gods, right no da?"

Everyone but Recca nodded.

"Well, Taiitsukun has given us the chance to be resurrected in another world. Majority rules, so whichever world most of us like best from the point of view of our hosts will be our new one no da."

"So all seishi are here?"

"Seishi and Miko of all four gods."

"PLEASE CHOOSE THIS WORLD!" Nikki, Tsurai, and Tsunoiya shouted together.

Another bell went off, and Nikki jumped to her feet.

"Lunch time!" She dashed off. You had to get to the cafeteria quickly to get food without a line. Tsurai looked around.

"I'll skip today. I think it's worth it now. We can all be together…at least all of us we know of."

"Alright, anything we need to talk about?" Nimue asked.

"Well…" Recca began, "how long are you gonna be with us?"

"Taiitsukun said until…2:45 PM your time no da."

"We'll be on the bus by then, on our way home," Tsurai stated. 

"Back!" Nikki shouted, laughing as she burst into the classroom.

"What's so funny?" Tsurai asked. "You just find someone with worse make-up than you usually have?"

"Shut up Soi, and look out there!"

The group poked their heads outside.

"Miaka…" Kierra, a half-wombat girl said.

"Tamahome…" Bob replied.

"Miaka…"

"Tamahome…"

"Miaka…"

"Tamahome…"

"Damn you're ugly!"

"You too!"

The regular people laughed. The seishi sweatdropped.

"Well…should we get them too?" Nimue asked.

"No!" Tsunoiya, Tsurai, and Nikki shouted.

"Michi is here!" Michi popped into the room. She froze as she saw Recca.

"You! You don't have your whip do you?"

The other students in the class went silent. Recca sweatdropped.

"I'm seriously considering skipping the rest of the day." "Me, Nakago, prancing?! I think not!" "That's…not quite what I meant…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6th Period – Tsunoiya and Michi – Mr. Maguire's Kharisma (dance) Class

Tsunoiya finished dragging Michi into the chorus room just moments before the bell rang. For some reason, Michi was having a problem taking mental control of Ashitare. She had been hauled to the Vice Principal's office that morning for skipping class. She was found out where the girls had met, still scratching her itch. Tsunoiya rolled her eyes as Michi looked up at her sadly. 

"Why me no da?" Tsunoiya muttered as she proceeded to scratch Michi behind the ear. The panda girl panted happily. "Stupid wolf no da…why am I even bothering?" Michi's eye narrowed and she growled dangerously. "Uh oh, smooth Chiri…" "Oops na no da…" "Just shut up and run!" 

The class once again stared as Tsunoiya was chased around the room by Michi, who was on all fours. 

"Tsunoiya! Michi! Stop playing around!"

Tsunoiya stepped out of the way as Michi slammed head first into a wall.

"Dumb mutt no da. What are we doing in this class no da?" "Dancing." "….I think I'll let you handle this." "Good boy."

To make a long story short, everyone got a laugh out of Michi attempting to dance. Her version was chasing an invisible tail in circles and the singing part…let's not go there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of the day – Nikki and Tsurai – Ms Smith's Bus 205

"Man, what a day…" Nikki plopped down into her seat behind Tsurai. "You're telling me, kid. You live everyday like this?" "Basically. Five out of seven." "How do you survive?" "It's not hard really."

"You're kidding me…" Tsurai sighed as the bus started off. "Nope. That's why we love weekends." "What time is it?" 

Neither girl had a watch, nor did anyone around them.

"Oh well. It doesn't really matter. We'll know when it's time." "It should be soon." "That anxious to get rid of us?" "Nah, you're cooler than I expected Tomo…for a cackling queer." "What's that supposed to mean?!" "What do you think it means?" "You little brat! I oughta…" "You'll what?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Tomo?" There was no reply. "Tomo?"

"They're gone…" Tsurai put her hand up to her throat. Nikki sighed and leaned back. 

_Good luck, everyone…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks later…

"AH! Eet's you!"

Nikki laughed as she climbed out of the car. She still remembered how that day had started a few weeks ago. 

"Here Nik, I have your video for you." Nimue handed Nikki a Cardcaptor Sakura © DVD. 

"Thanks. I brought Nadia © for you Tsurai…" As she knelt to put the DVD in her backpack, her head darted around Tsunoiya and her eyes came to rest on a young man looked around confused-like. He looked familiar in some way.

"Nikki? Whatcha lookin at?" Tsunoiya asked. She turned to look too. Then it hit Nikki.

"TOMO!" 

The young man glanced over at the call only to find Nikki latched on moments later.

"N-Nikki?" Tomo stuttered. 

"What the hell are you doin here?!" Nikki exclaimed happily.

"Majority ruled," Tomo grinned. Behind him, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Soi were coming quickly.

"We forgot where you guys were in the morning no da," Chichiri smiled behind his mask. 

"TASUKI!" Tsurai shouted.

"Wha? WAH!" Tasuki found the small girl latched around his waist.

"Chichiri!"

"Da?" Tsunoiya stood not far away, looking not too happy. "Y-Yes Tsunoiya no da?"

"I've got a deal to settle with you!! Hold still!" 

"DAA!!!" 

Michi, Nimue, and Soi laughed as Chichiri was chased in circles by the tiger demon.

"Michi thinks life is gonna get interesting from now on…" Michi grinned. Nimue nodded her agreement.

"DAAAA!!!!!!" 


End file.
